


Stay

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Sunflowers - Ikki/Seika Series [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Rough play, Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: Part 3 of the Sunflowers chapters, snippets of the relationship between Ikki/Seika.The year has come and gone, the love between two souls that never knew they were right for each other growing strong. To ring in the next year with a hopeful note and privacy that eluded them due to Seika's work and all the residents of the Kido Manor, Seika instructs Ikki to meet her on a side of town he doesn't often frequent...It was an odd choice, but they were guaranteed to not be found in the red light district. What intrigued Ikki the most was not only Seika's indifference to the area, but a sort of familiarity with it.THIS PIECE IS NSFW AND CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING CONTENT WARNINGS:NudityImplied Rough PlayEnjo Kosai, underage compensated dating and sometimes sexual favors. (discussed only as past events)





	Stay

She figured starting the New Year on a high note would be charming.

He just wanted somewhere they could be left the hell alone.

He told the others that he’d be sleeping off last night’s drinking, and locked the door to his room. Only Shun knew the truth.

She told the others she was going to visit Seiya for the night. Perfume and painted nails gave away her lie.

Snow crunched under his feet as he walked through this quiet side of Downtown. He knew, of course, that all the noise was contained in the windowless buildings that lined either side of the street. The first snowfall of the year, he’d almost call it timely and romantic if he believed in that kind of thing.

Tucking up his scarf closer to his face, he rubbed his arms as his too-thin jacket sent a shiver up his spine following a breeze. She had been gently suggesting he get a new one, but he didn’t see the sense in it given he could just fire up his cosmo. He’d get one in spring when they went on sale to make her happy.

She ascended the steps out of the station, making a beeline for the bench to the left of the lamppost across the way. A plastic bag with snacks and bentos was clutched in her mittened hands. Snow made the world quieter, she believed, even her thoughts hushed as icy flecks fell softly from the sky.

Her mind wanted to stir with the memories of this bench, some of the first that came back to her, trying to fully piece them together as opposed to dealing with fragments. Fortunately, they were silenced as she focused on finding a familiar form through the white. Tonight she was looking forward to sitting at that bench, even if the ice cold of its metal was beginning to seep through her skirted coat.

She had picked the spot, and he checked his phone to make sure he wasn’t lost. Looking up to the street lights by the station, he saw a familiar sight. The burgundy beret with the gold flower couldn’t be missed. He found his cheeks pulling into a smile under his scarf as he approached. Hordes of enemies, Gold Saints and even Gods couldn’t faze him, but seeing the woman just meters away suddenly flooded him with nerves.

If not for the cold already tinging her cheeks with pink she would have blushed. She was calm, collected, recognizing the slightly tense steps in her boyfriend’s pace. It was sweet, and she let out an amused sigh as they met halfway. 

Standing in the snow, the two faced each other as the snow guarded their words from prying ears. 

“You look nice,” Ikki started, pulling down his scarf so his words could come through.

Seika returned the sentiment by taking a free arm and wrapping it around his. “You don’t look bad yourself, but you’ll look worse by tomorrow if we don’t get there soon. You’re shivering.”

“Am not,” he protested, realizing how childish he sounded. In truth, he was glad for an excuse to have her warmth against him, anticipating even more of it tonight.

 

Their steps were in time as they passed the numerous buildings and convenience stores, the occasional specialty shop with curtained windows and decaled hearts decorated along their doors. “Was it hard to get here?” she asked.

Ikki shook his head. “What I’m wondering is how you knew about this part of town.”

Instead of answering, she sifted through her bag. “You like tempura, right? I got two of those. Hope you don’t mind, it’s my favorite. I got some tea and water as well. Food can be pricey, and we can’t leave once we’re in until it’s time to check out.”

“Don’t mind at all, I like it too. What kind of tea?” he asked, taking the bag for her so he could have both her arms around his.

“Ito En Dark for you,”

“You remembered, then.” he said, complimenting her improving memory.

Seika made a flattered hum before going on, “And Golden Oolong for me.”

“Changing it up from Jasmine?”

“I had some of the tea Shunrei gave Miho for Christmas. I’m kind of hooked now,” she joked, adjusting her hat to protect her ears from another gust of cold wind. “I took them from the back of the shelves, so they’re pretty hot. They’ll stay warm for a good while, I think. Especially if we leave them in my bag,” she explained, adjusting the shoulder strap of the tattered teal messenger bag she always carried with her.

It was very much like the both of them to plan ahead, something he appreciated. He had brought what they needed on his end, along with a sketch pad. If she would let him, he wanted a way to remember the evening with his pencils to paper.

Finally they arrived at their destination, a plain building with a soft neon blue sign above the door. The sign flashed “HOTEL ANGELICA”, with white wings flickering on either side as if they were flapping. The O was a yellow halo, and the outside wall had a bright sigh indicating fees for rooms.

“Do me a favor,” Seika said as they approached, “and put the bentos in your bag. I’ll take the drinks and treats. They might not allow outside food.”

Doing as he was told, he slipped them into his backpack while Seika placed the plastic bottles in her bag. She took a moment to brush some snow off of the silver nameplate in the lower right corner of it once she was finished. Placing her arms around his once more, they stepped inside.

“Not too bad,” Seika commented, taking in the clean lobby as they entered. There was a receptionist desk, but nobody was present, or at least Ikki didn’t think so. A blue frosted window with the same wing motif as the outside hindered anyone from either side seeing each other. Ikki wondered how the hell they were supposed to get service like this, but Seika didn’t bat an eye. She immediately went to a touch screen to the right of the desk and got to work.

She navigated the menus with ease and picked out their room from a flurry of options with photos provided. Some were lit and some weren’t, which indicated availability. She seemed to forgo the heavily themed rooms much to Ikki’s relief. He wasn’t a fan of staying in a room themed like a carnival or a spaceship. Tapping a finger to her chin to think, she made her final selection: a room with a standard red and pink motif, and chose Stay as opposed to Rest.

“There’s a difference between stay and rest?” asked Ikki. The two of them sounded pretty much like the same thing to him, at least in the context of normal establishments.

Seika nodded. “It’s why we both needed to pitch in a little bit. Stay can get expensive, but it’s better than regular places. Have the bills ready, they might ask to pay up front here.”

How she seemed to know exactly what she was doing escaped the Saint. Love Hotels were the farthest thing from a familiar environment to him, but he was glad he didn’t to have to fumble around trying to figure things out.

He took out his share of the room’s cost, and handed it over to combine with her half. As she counted the bills to make sure they were able to match the cost, the sound of footsteps emerged from behind the tinted window. A silhouette of a woman now faced them from the other side of the glass.

“Welcome to our hotel! One night for stay will be seven thousand two hundred yen please, would you like a catalog?” a friendly voice asked.

“No thank you,” Seika replied courteously, slipping the bills through a space between the counter and the window. The silhouette left for a moment, returning soon after. The woman on the other side slipped a receipt under the space, along with a slip of paper that read 219.

“Thank you very much, this is your room. You’ll be on the second floor, and the elevator is down the hall to your right. Check out time is ten. Enjoy your stay!” the voice instructed, once again in the same friendly manner.

“Thank you!” Seika responded just as happily. Taking the slips of paper, she led the way to the elevator.

Ikki was still baffled by the interaction, and realized something vital was missing as they stepped in. “Don’t we need a key?”

Seika shook her head. “The door will be open when we get there, and it’ll lock behind us once we’re in. That’s why I said we can’t leave. If we do, we’ll have to pay again.”

“Ah.” She was good. A little too good.

The doors opened with a ding, and the two went down the halls. Ikki had to suppress a jump in surprise, as sounds of private moments from the rooms filled the halls. Seika didn’t flinch.

They arrived at their room, and fortunately the sounds of the neighbors only faintly penetrated the walls. Just like she said, he heard the door behind them lock automatically with a loud click.

The room’s walls were a deep pink that would have probably delighted Shun. The furniture was also pink, lined with gold and red accents. The oval shaped bed had a pink headboard in the shape of a heart, with the sheets a deep crimson satin. Buttons on the headboard controlled lights and music for the whole room. Tacky for certain, but it had an odd charm. Despite that and the smell of cleaner in the air, he wasn’t entirely sure if a single surface was sanitary. Yet, Seika roamed free in the room as if it was just another one in her apartment. 

“Oh good, a microwave!” she chimed, heading over to the mini fridge and the microwave atop it. “Ikki, let’s put our bentos in here until we’re ready. Let’s see, are there glasses in here?”

While she dropped her bag on a table and looked around, Ikki placed the meals in the fridge and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed. The need to figure out how she knew about these hotels gnawed at him.

She returned to him and began to unpack her things, placing them in a drawer below the flatscreen TV in front of the bed. “Looks like no glasses, but that’s fine. The tea bottles are heatable, and it’ll probably be easier to hold them that way,” she figured, heading to the pink-tiled restroom next. “Ah, shampoo! No hair cap though, good thing I brought one.” Picking up a large, white plastic wand beside the toiletries, she sucked her teeth. “No, thank you.” she mumbled, putting it down to continue exploring. 

“Alright, hold on,” Ikki finally admitted, crossing his arms. “Something’s off about this.”

Seika turned to him, worried given the tone in his voice. “I can find another room if you want,” she offered. 

“No, no the room is is fine,” he said, “what I want to know is how you know so much about, all of this,” he said, waving his arms around the room. “Unless you spent a long time Googling, but with how quick you took care of everything I doubt that’s it.”

Seika’s voice tensed up. “Is that a problem?”

“No, I just want to know what the hell’s going on.”

A small knit formed in her brow. “Just to know?”

Sensing her worry, he entered the restroom to wrap her arms around her waist. “Just to know.”

Looking up into his eyes, her own softened. She left the restroom, flicking off the lights before re-entering the main room. “Get settled in first.”

-

They hung their coats on the rack behind the door. Seika was the first to sit on the bed, using the buttons on the headboard to dim the lights in the room. Once that was done, she got to work unbuttoning her shirt. Tanned hands stopped her, causing her to look over to the man beside her on the bed. 

“Tell me,” Ikki entreated, now a little alarmed at her almost routine speed.

Seika looked to his hands, a soft flush coming to her face. As much as she wanted him to just keep going, she knew he owed him an explanation. Shrugging as she managed to undo the first one, she started. “It’s not hard to imagine that I was terrified when they took Seiya.”

“Sure.” Ikki could easily remember how being separated from Shun devastated him. He let her hands go, allowing her to continue to unbutton her blouse.

“All I knew was that they sent him to Greece for some kind of training. I had no idea what it could possibly be at the time, but it didn’t matter. I had to get there to find him no matter what, as soon as possible.” Several more buttons became undone as she spoke. The smooth, pale skin of her chest showed itself as she worked, her deep purple bra peeking out from under the flaps.

“What does that have to do with hotels, though?” Ikki asked, moving in closer.

She paused in the middle of her next button to look up at him. “Well, it’s not like the ticket paid for itself,” she said simply, figuring that was enough to get the point across. 

It clicked. Her work on the shirt was disrupted as Ikki grasped her shoulders. “What?!” he exclaimed, “You can’t mean you-” he found himself unable to finish. The idea that Seika sold herself for the money was a shock. 

Expecting such a response, she pushed his arms off of her. Hardened brown eyes all too familiar to the Phoenix Saint looked back at him, though he was used to seeing them on a different face.

“I did what I had to do.” Her voice sharp as a razor’s edge as she clutched the opening of her shirt. The determination in it felt familiar to the Phoenix Saint, realizing that he usually heard at a deeper pitch. “There’s a market for girls that age, and it paid more than enough to get me there quickly. Which is just as well, since nobody was going to hire an orphan. Tell me you’d do anything different if you were in my shoes. Go ahead.”

He couldn’t. His hands fell to his lap as she eased the grip on her shirt. “You remember all of that?” was all he could ask.

Calming herself, she pointed with her chin towards the bag sitting on the chest of drawers. “That was a gift from one of my clients. Thanks to that, it’s one of the first memories I got back. Others soon followed.” her eyes filled with sadness as she looked away from it. “Honestly, I remembered all of that even before I recalled some of my time with Seiya as a kid.”

Ikki let in a lungful of air as he listened. That had to be painful. His voice softened when he spoke to get her attention once more. “Seika-”

“I know. Terrible, right?” Seika continued in a brittle and bitter voice. “I remembered old men running their hands up my skirt before my baby brother’s first book.” A dark, dry laugh left her. Sucking her teeth in anger, she covered her face with her hands in shame.

“Seika, look at me.” he nudged her gently until she complied. “It’s not like you can’t help what you remember and when. I just want to make sure you’re okay after something like that.”

Seika waved off his concern as she kept going with the next button. “It was bearable. I chose to do it, and I know I had a better reason than pretty much every other girl there. They all had homes, schools, full stomachs. They were doing it out of boredom, for luxuries like iPods and Chanel purses. That’s fine if it made them happy, but I couldn’t wait to burn the school uniform I bought when I had saved up enough to leave. Selling my body’s one thing, but at least I didn’t lose my soul to a label.”

Hearing her talk about all this twisted Ikki’s stomach. He had always thought the Pegasus Saint was uncommonly brave and lucky, the way he charged into any situation with next to no fear and succeeded. He now realized who he might have learned it from.

He placed a hand to his forehead, still trying to take this heavy information in. “I can only imagine what Seiya must-”

“He doesn’t know,” she quickly interjected, “and I’d prefer it stay that way. He doesn’t have to, anyway. The point is that we’re back together, and I don’t want him feeling guilt over how that happened.”

“That’s fair,” he conceded. “What’s the problem, then?”

“It’s not something I should be concerned with, but,” she confessed as the blouse fell off her shoulders, “I was worried what you’d think.” Once more, she kept the opened shirt closed with her hand as she explained her reasoning. “I don’t hold any shame over myself, really, but I know that kind of thing has a stigma. You asked, though.” The hand that clutched her shirt became white-knuckled as she waited for a response.

Tears pricked at the corners of Ikki’s eyes. What the hell did he do to deserve to have not one, but two incredibly strong and beautiful women choose him? It was baffling. He realized he could never match up to the courage either of them had. Once more, he was feeling himself fall apart in a way only his first love had accomplished.

“Seika,” he breathed, pulling her closer and leaning in for a kiss. Surprised as she was by this response, her hand relaxed its hold. He took it as the chance to pull it away from her chest and wrap her arm around his waist. As helpless with emotion as he was in this state, he could only raise his voice to a low tremble as he moved to kiss her over her heart. “No, no, no. Never.”

Others might have rejected her, Ikki speculated, for what she just admitted. They’d probably think she was as soiled and overused as the room they were in. Was that what she was afraid of? From him, a man whose own hands were stained with blood? Whose back he had turned on his brother with a hardened heart? No, he was was the sinner between them. From her dark past, she was made divine. His head bowed as he lifted her onto his lap, praying for her blessing.

In response to his touch, he felt her fingers get tangled in his hair, encouraging him to go slightly lower as she curled into him. Each touch of his lips left pools of warmth on Seika’s skin that coiled around her lungs. It quickened her breath and made her heart pump harder with every soft gasp that escaped. It was a sensation that, despite her practice, was entirely new. As Ikki lifted her up to sit on his lap, she straddled her legs to wrap around his.

As he wandered to the crook of her neck, he picked up the scent of her perfume. Its fragrance was as strangely intoxicating as her whole being was. Even with this piece of her past exposed, the woman before him was a mystery. One he desperately wanted to solve, if not with his mind then through other means. Hands he felt had no right to do so continued to caress her, opening the last of her buttons as she kissed his neck.

“You like it? The perfume, I mean.” asked Seika as she took off her blouse, tossing it aside. “I lucked out,” she boasted as she began to work on taking his shirt off. “They still sell the fragrance I used to use.”

At that, a final question pierced the back of Ikki’s mind. Stopping to pull her head away from his neck to look her in the eyes, he asked, “You’re not just doing this because you feel like you have to, do you?”

Seika’s fervor slowed down, only to hitch her breath and shake her head. “I just know it works. I mean I liked it, too. That’s why I used it back then. Ikki, please believe me,” she pleaded, holding his head in place with her hands. Her cheeks were a blossomed pink from the heat of the moment. Looking him square in the eyes, she let out her plea. “You’re not like that at all. I felt empty when they were done with me, but I’m dying to know how good you can make me feel. I want to know how it’s supposed to be when you love someone.”

That word. A word that’s so hard for him to say save for a few people. The first was his brother. The second was the first woman he held like this. A recent third was the woman here now. 

“I’ll show you then,” he promised, letting her continue to take off his shirt as they worked to undress further. “Since I do love you.”

The words left Seika breathless. They kissed with even more passion, now down to their underwear. They moved entirely to the bed and leaned against the headboard. The satin sheets glided against their skin and slid them there all the faster.

Seika, still atop, broke their lock to breathe as she leaned her forehead on his. “Say it again, please,” she softly pleaded, her eyes still closed as she took in this moment, one of the handful of times now where a man said it and meant it fully.

He pulled her waist closer to his. Burying his fingers in her ruddy brown hair, he pulled her ear to his lips. “I love you, Seika,” he whispered as lovingly as he could. “I love you, and as long as you want me to, I’m going to love you the way you should be.” Every ounce of it, much to his elation, was true. Esmeralda was a memory he would respect and cherish, but not suffer from any longer. He was ready to feel that same joy, maybe even more so, with the one who was there from the start.

She echoed back the sentiment with words he never thought a woman would tell him again. “I love you too, Ikki. As long as you’ll let me, I’ll do the same.” she whispered back, her lips brushing his ear in a way that made him all the more eager to start.

He brought her head back to marvel at her form from top to bottom, smiling when he did get a good look at said bottom. 

Her panties matched her bra, a turn-on he never even considered. He watched as she stretched to the side to pull a wrapped condom closer within reach. Once done, alluring smiles were shared as Seika’s eyes traveled up and down his body.

“And how should I be loved, exactly?” he flirted, seeing as she was now taking her turn in marveling at her well-earned prize. He could feel her eyes absorb him, unafraid of the scars that covered him much to his relief. Running her hands over his thighs, she left a trail of kisses on the inner side and ended with cupping her hand between his legs. From their conversation alone he was already growing tighter there, but her lips and hands on him only made things worse.

With hooded eyes, she gave him a smirk. The same cocky smirk that drove him up a wall on Seiya when he was an insufferable ass. On her however, it looked sexy. There was a smugness that, just like her driven eyes and voice, made Seiya look like an amateur. He wanted nothing more than to throw her down to the bed and be rid of that look, parted lips and moans taking its place.

She pressed a button on the headboard before she replied, dimming the lights even more until only a dim red glow would guide their way.

“Happy New Year.”

-

A body was much easier to draw once you had it against your own.

Tucked under the sheets from the waist down, she allowed him to draw her while she picked up from where she left off on her latest book. Having eaten their meals, they had their warmed teas beside them. He pulled up a chair to sit on while he worked, legs stretched out on the bed.

“How long were you…you know,” he asked, now curious about her time in enjo kosai.

“I think it was a few months,” she explained, “and I worked here a few times.”

“Really?”

She nodded as she turned the page. Her bared, pale chest rose and fell as she breathed. “I must have at least, since I remembered the way so well. “It was probably under different management then, because I remember a red sign outside that said Rouge. That’s why I wasn’t sure what they’d do this time when we had to pay.”

Ikki nodded as he went on. “I’m surprised you kept the bag once you remembered.”

Seika shrugged, taking a sip of her tea before shifting back to her position. “I almost threw it out, but it sort of reminds me how far I’ve come. Besides, it’s durable and has a bunch of pockets. At the end of the day, it’s a useful bag and it’d be silly to get rid of it.”

Ikki nodded while he was concentrating, himself just wearing his boxer briefs as he debated adding the red marks across her chest he had placed there. Rubbing the one she left on his neck, he opted not to. “I think I’m going to have to get a turtleneck if we keep this up,” he thought aloud, tapping his pencil lightly to it.

Seika sputtered out a giggle. “Same here. Oh well, at least you’ll be warmer.”

Dammit, back to that again. Her clever nagging jumped on him when he least expected it. He could only shake his head as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Do you remember the guy who gave it to you?” he asked next as he worked to finalize the details of his sketch.

Her eyes floated to the ceiling. “An old lawyer. He was a regular of mine, and wanted every bit of me he could get. We weren’t asked to go all the way too often, but every time someone wanted to I must have said yes. Anything to get me that much closer to Seiya, I probably did.”

Ikki wished he was skilled enough to capture the look in her eyes as she spoke, a casual might that would have made their enemies tremble. Yet, to an untrained eye she was merely a beautiful woman recounting her past. It was a tightrope only she could walk. 

“I think I’ll color this one when I get home,” he said, finishing with his pencils and closing his sketchpad.

Seika smiled his way. “What will you use?”

He smirked at her as he put the pad and pencils away. “Well, Miho gave me some watercolors for Secret Santa at the mansion. She told me she had some help picking them out.”

She grinned. “She was really excited to be the one to give them to you,” she explained, putting her book down on the nightstand and making room for him on the bed. “I heard you put on that face you have when you opened it.”

“What face?” he asked coyly, climbing in as he hooked one of her legs around his hip.

“The one you have now,” she giggled, tucking a few fingers under the top of his briefs. “You get pink and have a silly grin.”

“Do not,” he mumbled through the exact smile she described, leading her to laugh while she shut off all the lights with the panel on the headboard. When she laid back down, he resumed his hold. He lost his fingers in her hair once more, stroking it aimlessly while her fingers wandered around his hips.

“Seika,” he said softly, enjoying how her name rolled off his tongue.

“Yes, Ikki?” his name was rather fun to say, she thought.

“You think you’re gonna remember tonight?” he asked her, trying to find her eyes in the darkness.

 

“Pretty sure,” she replied with playful arrogance, tucking the sheets closer to her body and resting her head on his shoulder.

God, Seiya even picked that up from her?

Deciding not to dwell on it, he moved his free arm to tuck it under her head, making her face him. “That’s not what I mean. I mean yes, obviously that, but that’s not all.”

She blinked with curiosity. “What else, then?”

“Will you remember that I love you? Everything about you, even what I don’t know? That you have no need to hide and I only want to make you happy?”

He couldn’t tell in the dark, but he hoped she was smiling. She inched herself as close as she could to her Saint, close enough to hear his heartbeat over his scarred chest. With her ring and pinky fingers curled, she lay her hand upon it. “As long as you know it goes both ways,” she said as she kissed him one last time. “You’re pretty unforgettable anyway, so you’re fine,” she assured through a yawn, feeling herself relax in his strong hold as she closed her eyes.

He disagreed. It was the other way around as far as he was concerned. “Checkout is at 10, right?” 

“Yes, why?”

He glided hooked fingers against her thigh before his heavy lids closed.

“Should be enough time to give you one more reminder in the morning.”


End file.
